


Gorillaz Daughter on the Doorstep AU

by dusk_glimmer



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daughter on the Doorstep AU, M/M, Murdoc gets soft, alcohol use, childhood abuse mention, gorillaz au, implied sexual past, implied trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk_glimmer/pseuds/dusk_glimmer
Summary: Takes place during Phase 2. One night Murdoc finds an abandoned baby at the doorstep of Kong Studios, with a note claiming the child to be his. Murdoc must now get over his terrible life choices to raise a baby with the help of his band mates.
Relationships: Implied 2Doc - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

She did not want to be here. It was raining, and on top of that, it was raining in Fall London, which meant it was cold. The reason she was there didn’t make the situation any better. She had asked the cab driver to wait for her as she delivered her package. She’d be right back she had said.   
Clicking her heels, she ran up to the back doorstep of Kong Studios. She placed the package on the porch, knocked hastily, and turned back around to run back to the cab. She was glad the driver did ask questions, and drove away as soon as she was in the car.   
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Murdoc did not want to answer the back door. Especially not right now. He was sitting drunk on the living room couch. In fact, he specifically chose the very last living room because he knew no one would be back here. And yet, someone was knocking on the back door of Kong studios, which within itself was bizarre. Bizarre enough to peek his interest to make him get up, but not enough to stop him from being pisses off.   
He sighed, putting his beer down on the side table. He rocked himself forward to stand up, pulling up his pants in the process. He had ditched his belt for comfort an hour into drinking and watching tv. He did this most nights when everyone was asleep. It was his version of quiet time, and it ensure that he wouldn’t do anything stupid to his band members while he was doing so.   
Murdoc began to stomp to the back door. “Why-“ he began to loudly vent “is some one at our back door at-!” He paused to check his watch. “Three in the morning!” He exclaimed slightly less loud than before. He begrudgingly reached for the door knob and swung the door open.   
To his surprise there was no body in front of him. However, a noise at his feet caught his blurred attention. He looked down to find a baby in a basket. Very cliche, he thought. He was about to leave when he realize that he probably shouldn’t leave a baby outside in the rain. He picked up the basket and tried to hush the child, which was crying profusely. He placed the basket baby on the couch as he scrambled to figure out what to do. It was crying a bit softer now.   
It was then that he noticed a note attached to the basket. It was sprawled in fancy handwriting. It stated:   
_Dear Murdoc Niccals,  
I can’t support her. I should have told you when she was born, but you have a daughter. It took me a while to find you to drop her off. I want nothing to do with her. Both of our names are on the custody but you may do whatever you need to do to make sure I’m not a part of this. If I were involved it would ruin my life. I know you can take care of her, so she is yours. _  
Fittingly, It wasn’t signed. Murdoc thought it was a bit harsh, but hey, you had to do what you had to do. The baby still hadn’t stopped crying, so he decided to pick it up. He tried to sooth it by bouncing it. To his surprise it worked. He decided to keep bouncing the little one as he continued to investigate. Upon further inspection, he found a number of items under the blanket the baby was wrapped in. There were three sets of baby clothes, and below them were a number of papers. One paper, which was the first one that Murdoc picked up, was the baby’s birth certificate. It read that the baby’s birthday was August 22, 2004, two weeks ago from today. The baby’s sex was registered as female. It also stated that the baby had no name, which made sense when he figured that this lady wanted as little involvement as possible.  
Which led him to another string of thought; Who was this woman? Was this baby even his? He supposed it wasn’t out of the question. There were many nights when he would bring someone home in a drunken stupor just to get laid. He had done it several times, so much so he lost count. Sometimes, he’d be so drunk that he wouldn’t remember who he was with in the morning, if they were there at all. It’s possible that one tome he had forgot proper protection...  
Either way he figured it didn’t matter. He usually didn’t care much for anything, especially matters as touchy as this, but for some reason he had a soft spot for kids. It was part of the reason he kept Noodle around. It was a plus that she could play guitar, but he wasn’t going to leave a kid to fend for themselves. He didn’t know why he had always been like this, but he had. Maybe it had something to do with his upbringing...  
Whatever the reason, he was stuck with this kid, and they were stuck with him. For the time being that is. As Murdoc continued to look through the documents he found an issue stating the child needed to be named 42 days from its birth. He had 28 days to name her. Great another thing to do.   
Along with the birth certificate, there were other legal documents, mostly about custody and registration for the baby.   
To state it lightly, Murdoc was overwhelmed. One minute he had enough freedom to get blackout drunk on a couch somewhere and the next he had a baby rocking on his shoulder. He didn’t know where to begin. He definitely didn’t feel as though he was ready for something like this, or prepared, or as if he deserved it. He was drunk, scared, and confused. I’ve heard of instant sobering up but this is ridiculous, he thought. He needed help. Now. And he knew just where to get it.__


	2. Help

Murdoc knocked on 2D’s door rather loudly for 3:30 in the morning. He wasn’t new to harassing the punk, but this time felt different. He was harassing him to get help, and rather weird help at that. Murdoc would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous while knocking. He had no idea how 2D was going to react.  
“Come on Dents, open up!” Murdoc whisper yelled. Moments later the door was open.  
“What?” 2D grumbled, a tired and aggravated look in his face. Murdoc stormed in, the baby girl asleep on his shoulder. Murdoc turned on a lamp on 2D nightstand and sat on the bed. 2D whipped his head around to Murdoc, looking confused. Then, he caught site of the baby and fell into shock.  
“You have a-“  
“SHHH!” Murdoc hushed. “You’ll wake her. Or the others.”  
“Her??? What is going on??” 2D asked exasperatedly. He was really hoping he didn’t have another broad over.  
“Shut the door and I’ll explain.” 2D followed orders.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
2D was staring at Murdoc blankly, but somehow his face registered every confused emotion at once. Murdoc stared at him expectedly, waiting for him to say something.  
“So you-“ 2D started “you have a kid?”  
“Yeah, I guess so.”  
“Are you gonna keep it?”  
“Yes of course I’m gonna keep it!” Murdoc said in an indignant tone.  
“Why? I mean, your in no position to raise a baby! You wouldn’t know where to begin!”  
“Well that’s not-“ 2D looked at him with an eyebrow raised, lulling the truth out of Murdoc. “That’s not entirely true. I know... some.”  
“This is so out of character for you. What’s compelling you to be so... responsible?” Murdoc laid the baby, who was now asleep, on 2D’s bed.  
“I-I don’t know. I’m kind of baffled myself.” He looked down in thought, trying to find the words to explain himself. “I just- I’m in a position to give this child a good life. A great life! That she deserves,” he looked 2D in the eyes. “I’m about to get really personal for a second, and I need you to be cool.”  
“I’m cool,” 2D mumbled.  
Murdoc has no idea why he was even going to share this information with 2D. Maybe it was the fact that he was sobering up, or quite the opposite. It could be he was still so drunk that his usual routine of putting up walls was being thrown aside. It could also be the reason he felt so connected to this baby he had just met. “I didn’t have... the best childhood. In fact it was terrible. Mostly due to my dad. And now, for whatever reason, the universe has put me in the same situation as him. Bringing me a baby on my doorstep. So now I can either become him or be the complete opposite of him. And I hate him, with a passion. So I’m not going to abandon this child with the perfect position I’m in. It’s gonna be hard and it’s gonna suck but I’m going to do it. Does that make sense?”  
2D blinked at his odd behavior. Murdoc wasn’t one for sentiments, and he definitely wasn’t one to open up to others. 2D didn’t mind it though. If Murdoc wanted to be a better person and be responsible, it’s not like he was going to stop him. It was just... strange how fast he had changed his attitude. “Yeah that makes sense. I just didn’t expect it from you. And we’ll be around to help if you need it.”  
“No, 2D, I’ve abused your kindness enough. I don’t deserve help. I can do it myself.” Although 2D found his semi-apology sweet, he couldn’t help but frown. He knew Murdoc couldn’t do this alone and he wouldn’t mind helping him. But he also knew Murdoc was stubborn. 2D would have to find a way to help him without Murdoc inherently noticing.  
“Alright fine. It’s late Muds, go to bed.” Murdoc looked at him surprised.  
“I can’t go to sleep now! I have research to do! I got to find somewhere to start.” 2D was looking at him sternly. “Alright, I’ll head to my room and put her to bed. But I can’t promise I’ll be asleep soon.” Murdoc picked up the baby girl ever so lightly, and headed toward the door.  
“I guess something is better than nothing. Night Muds.”  
“Goodnight Stuart.” Murdoc only called 2D Stuart on very special occasions. 2D couldn’t explain the specific reason he did it, but he knew it meant that they had had some sort of a moment. As Murdoc walked down the hall, 2D followed him, stopping at his own room’s doorway. His eyes followed Murdoc down the hall, watching him turn the corner to his room. A million thoughts were racing through his head. Mostly about what the heck they were gonna do now.


	3. A Controversial Breakfast

Murdoc stood in the middle of his bedroom. Where was he going to put this baby? It’s not like he had a crib to put her in. Her rubbed the sleeping baby’s back while he though. Due to her being asleep over his shoulder, he could hear her light breathing. It was calming in a weird way.   
He finally decided to lust put her on the bed. He placed her on the side of the bed Murdoc didn’t sleep on, and covered her in the comforter. She slept on her belly. Murdoc stood up straight and contemplated whether this was enough. He decided to place a pillow on her side that was closed to the edge of the bed, that way she couldn’t roll off. It was the smartest thing that he had ever done, at least he thought so.   
He grabbed his laptop and placed it on his side of the bed. He then changed clothes into something he could sleep in. Unbuckling his belt, he took his pants off, throwing them into the corner of his room. He did the same with his jumper. He grabbed a oversized t-short from his dresser and slung it on. Finally satisfied, he climbed into his bed, sure not to wake up the baby, and slid the laptop into his lap.   
As it booted up he rubbed his eyes, the brightness not sitting well with his. He pressed the buttons to turn down the brightness. Hell of an instant sobering, innit? He glanced down at the baby. To be true, he wasn’t that drunk- by his standards- when she arrive at the door, but it was still a shock. Especially when he thought about how she showed up the exact same way he showed up on his father’s doorstep. It recalled a lot of repressed memories from his childhood. And he meant a LOT. It instantly made him want to make sure none of that happened to her. It made him sick, putting her in his situation, seeing himself in her. He couldn’t handle it. That’s why he would dedicate himself to making her life better, even if it was for a little while. Or even if he was the worst person for the job. It wasn’t fair to her for him not to try, especially given his success.   
He rubbed his eyes again, shaking himself from his thoughts. Murdoc signed into his laptop and pulled up the internet. He searched two things; How to take care of a baby and essentials for a baby. Really though, how hard could it be? I’ve practically raised Noodle, so it’s not like I’m completely clueless! He sighed. Who am I kidding? Noodle keeps ME in line. Grabbing his reading glasses from his bedside, he settled in. It was going to be a long night of reading.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

It was late morning when 2D met with the others of the band to talk. He had made them breakfast that morning, like he usually did. This morning was pancakes and bacon. 2D hummed lightly as he shook the bacon in the pan. He knew it had no improvement on the cooking of the bacon itself, but it was fun for him.   
“Mm smells good D,” Russel complimented as he walked into the kitchen. 2D turned around to see him walk over to the kitchen table, his ever present newspaper in hand. He was still wearing his pajamas: a big cotton t-shirt and long pajama pant. The pant were red and white flannel and his t-shirt was white with green sleeves.   
“Thanks Russ!” 2D lightly cheered from stove. He turned back to the food to make sure nothing burned. He slide the bacon off of the pan onto a plate, which had other strips of bacon on it. He then turned the stove eye off and grabbed the plate, along with another plate stacked with pancakes, walking over to the table. He placed them down gently and went back over to the cooking area to grab syrup and the plates that the band was to eat off of. As he was setting up, he wonder how late it was when Murdoc finally went to sleep. He was up around three, and he said he wasn’t going to sleep till after he did “research,” whatever that meant. Not to mention the baby...  
Oh right, 2D remembered. He had to tell the others. Or was that Murdoc’s place? It’s not like he can hide a baby, He concluded. He decided to tell them anyway, even if Murdoc resented him for it later. But hey, what else was new. Maybe he could convince the others to ask Murdoc about it, even if they already knew the truth. Even though Murdoc was a terrible person, and a big liar, 2D purposed that even he wouldn’t lie about this. Especially after his behavior last night. Which was odd, too. Maybe he could convince him to open up about that too....  
Noodle sat down in her normal seat next to 2D, who was on his right. Russel sat across from Noodle, and Murdoc would usually sit to the right of Russel, across from 2D. I guess were going to have to buy another seat for the baby. This thought then lead 2D to wonder if that how it worked, and if a baby could even sit in a normal seat. Wait, no they have those special seats that lock you in like a roller coaster, He mused, grabbing a pancake.   
“2D,” Noodle called. 2D turned to her. “Are you okay?”  
“Hm? Yeah I’m fine!” He poured syrup on his pancake and tried to ignore Noodle and Russel’s weird faces. He cut the pancake with his fork and took a bite. “Actually I did have something to tell you,” 2D said once he finished eating his bite.  
“What’s that?” Noodle asked with a full mouth of pancakes.   
“Well-“ 2D hesitated. “It’s gonna sound really strange at first, but it’s true and I need you to take it seriously.” 2D looked down and played with his fingers while Noodle and Russel shared a look.   
“Sure D. Go ahead,” Russel responded, folding his newspaper in half and placing it next to his plate. 2D looked up at his friends silently awaiting whatever he was going to tell them. He took a tiny, shaking breath and found the words for what he was gonna say.   
“So last night Murdoc found a baby.” His band mates eyes’ widened. Not a great start, he reasoned.   
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Murdoc woke up begrudgingly to a headache, a computer in his lap, and the smell of pancakes. He groaned and rubbed his face, waking up as best he could. Glancing down at his computer he remembered what he was searching for and turned to his right, looking at the baby, groaning once again. At least the baby was still asleep, and quite soundly at that, which eased him a bit. If he couldn’t sleep at least the baby could. Quietly and softly, Murdoc raised up out of the bed, which wasn’t too difficult, considering he had fallen asleep sitting up. He delicately shut his laptop and placed it on his desk on the other side of the room. Tip-toeing around, he saw that the baby was still asleep, and snuck out his bedroom door toward the kitchen, where he could hear a ruckus.   
As he turned the corner he witnessed his band mates talking, rather animatedly, about a topic of conversation. As Russel noticed him from across the room, the commotion stopped. They all turned to him, almost embarrassed that he was there. He cocked a brow at them. “What? What am I missing?”  
“You have a BABY??” Noodle immediately yelled at him, standing up in her chair. Murdoc sighed once again, this time rather exaggeratedly while leaning his head back. He slumped over to coffee maker and mugs, making himself a cup.   
“Yes, well kind of. It’s...complicated.” He took a sip, preparing himself for this conversation. And Russel’s looks. It was bad enough that he knew Russel didn’t have the best opinion of him. “She showed up last night, rather late I might add. And-“  
“What were you still doing up?” Russel interrupted as Murdoc sat down at the table.   
“I was getting to that. I was drinking like I normally do. So, as I hear the knock I go to the door and there’s a baby there. Instantly freaking out. It was like all the alcohol left my body, you know?” He lightly joked. It was not well received due to 2D’s nervous expression, Noodles borderline disgust, and Russel’s intolerance. Murdoc cleared his throat. “Right so I took it in. Made sure she was okay and investigated to find documents in the basket. There were documents of custody and a birth certificate, no name by the way.”   
“No name?” Russel asked  
“No name. I have no way of telling if it’s really mine but it wouldn’t be out of the question considering my... habits. Plus the mother left a very personal note and knew my name so it’s all rather enticing.   
So my plan is to take her down to the station today, inquire about DNA testing and if I can even keep the baby. It seems like the best corse of action.” Murdoc took another sip of his coffee, mentally recoiling at the fact of explaining as to exactly how he got a baby on his hands to an officer. It was to be quite embarrassing.   
“You’re going to keep it?” Russel baffled. “And raise it? Properly?” Murdoc had to control his anger from showing. It’s not like Russel’s speculation and distrust wasn’t reasonable. Murdoc wasn’t the best person in the world.   
“That’s the plan. Look I know I’m no Johnny-on-the-spot but what choice do I have? When I have no good reason to throw her to foster care and let someone else raise her for me, if at all? We’re gifted with so much and it be a shame if I didn’t share it with her. I know it sounds crazy coming from me, but that’s what I want to do!” Murdoc took another gulp of coffee, nervously, but they didn’t know that. There was no he was fully explaining himself. Russel and Noodle has no idea about his childhood or the troubles that came with it. One person knowing- and 2D at that- was one two many. Maybe some day he’d tell them but not today. Not when he was halfway hung over and question whether he should do it or not himself. Russel sighed.   
“Alright fine, but I’m not gonna let you ruin this kids life. If you’re messing up, you better be sure I’ll let you know.”   
“Yeah I know. And I don’t plan to, I just have to learn the ropes first.”   
“Speaking of which, where is she?” 2D puzzled.   
“My room.” Murdoc mumbles into his drink.   
“Alone?” Noodle asked forcefully. Murdoc’s eyes widened at the realization.   
“Right probably shouldn’t do that.” He left the table hastily to fetch the baby.


	4. No Going Back

After Murdoc grabbed the baby from his room, he was able to eat breakfast. The pancakes were alright due to the fact that they were cold, but he couldn’t fault 2D on that. Plus, eating while holding a sleeping baby isn’t the easiest task. On top of all that, everyone was crowded around him trying to get a look at the baby and investigate for themselves. Their nosiness annoyed Murdoc to no end, and he already had a hangover headache.  
“What’s her name?” Noodle timidly asked next to him. She had moved seats from, swapping with 2D. She awaited his answer with a goofy smile. Murdoc hastily swallowed his pancake.  
“Well, I don’t know yet. Apparently, the mother, whoever she is, didn’t care much to name her. So, we’ll have to come up with one, I suppose.” Noodle’s face lit up.  
“Really!?” She said excitedly while still managing to keep her voice down. “Oh! What about Dahlia?”  
“Uh, I don’t know..”  
“Or Kayla?”  
“Um-“  
“Or Ramen!?”  
“Okay, I think that’s enough brain storming for now.” The baby stirred a little in his arms. “Well if she going to wake up I should probably go dress her and what not to go to police office.” Murdoc got up from the table. He tried to balance his plate with one hand since the baby was in his other. However, it began tipping over and 2D snatched it from him. Murdoc mumbled a small thank you.  
“Why don’t you let me go with you? It’ll probably be easier that way. You’ll need someone to hold the baby, because you don’t have a car seat.” 2D smiles at him with that innocent smile like he always does.  
“Oh right,” maybe there was more to this baby thing that he originally thought. But no matter how difficult he was determined to get through it, whether it be through heartfelt means or stubbornness. “In fact there’s a lot of stuff we’re going to have to go buy, now that you mention it.” 2D nodded at him.  
“We should shop while we’re out! It’ll be fun! To pick out all the cute stuff for her!” 2D chimed as he walked past Murdoc toward his room. “See you in 10 minutes!” He called from the hallway. Murdoc followed his lead and headed toward his own room to dress him and the baby.  
He decided to dress the baby first. _It should be quicker, _he rationed. _Her clothes are so small. _The process of _actually _putting on the baby’s clothes was much harder. There were some bits where she fussed and wouldn’t let him slip her limbs through the holes. “Please! Just let me put your leg in the pants!” Why did onesies have to be so complicated? After some struggle he buttoned up the front.  
Murdoc then turned to look at himself in the mirror. Even though he had clothes on instead of pajamas, they were from yesterday. Even though he needed it, he couldn’t take a shower. He had to watch the baby. The baby that needed a name because he could just keep calling her the baby, but he was in no rush to do that. It would make everything too... real too quickly, and he was still baffled that this was even happening. Or that he was going along with it. What angel had touched him with remorse? Yuck.  
Murdoc ransacked his drawers for some jeans and a jumper; his favorite, blue with black stripes! He began to undo his current old jeans, but his eye caught the baby on the bed. With a second thought, he moved out of her view and began to get dressed. Finishing up, he picked up the baby once again, who had thankfully fallen back asleep. He remembered the basket of papers that would help his case in adoption, and headed toward the living room by the front door. 2d was sitting on the couch waiting for him.  
“You ready?” Murdoc nodded towards him. He had the baby laid across his chest, her head resting on her shoulder. 2D got up and waved goodbye to Noodle and Russel. He then promptly left through the front door, almost seeming to forget Murdoc was going with him. Murdoc grabbed his keys for the newly purchased Stylo from the hook by the door.  
“Do you guys want anything while I’m gone?” Russel muttered a no, while Noodle asked for more sushi packets from the market. Murdoc took a mental note, heading toward the car.  
Murdoc opened the door to the passenger side first to give 2D the sleeping baby. 2D took her ever so gently with his big, soft hands. The gentle hands that made him mad a thousand times before; because every time he would hurt him, he would still come back and be gentle with him. It always made him feel so guilty, which he figured was good. It meant he still had empathy... right?  
_You don’t deserve to feel guilty. You knew what you were doing. _He cleared his throat to flash back to reality where he found himself driving. He sneaked a peek at 2D, who was trying to side-eye the baby while it slept on his shoulder.  
“So, what all do you think were going to need?” 2D said abruptly. Murdoc was so worried that 2D saw him eyeing him that he nearly swerved off the road. Readjusting his hands on the wheel, Murdoc glanced again to catch 2D’s ever-present innocent smile. A twang of some mixed emotion tugged at his gut. He decided to refocus on the road.  
“Oh, I don’t know. Probably a lot more than we’ll intend. I mean we need a crib, a car seat, clothes, food, formula, bottles, diapers. The list goes on and on.”  
“I’ll try to make a mental list of things we need.”  
“Well that ought be tough. For you to remember so much.” Murdoc joked. His tone didn’t carry over as well and his face fell. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. You didn’t deserve that.”  
“Oh,” 2D revealed. “Well, it’s okay.” Murdoc noticed he began to look out the window in content marvel, even if he had seen these roads before.  
How did 2D always manage to do that? Make him so infuriate while also longing for his companionship. No matter what he did, he couldn’t get away from the oblivious, blue-haired boy. It was the main reason he got so cross with him. 2D was a better person than him and he knew it. It frustrated him to no end, to want to be more like him. After all these years, Murdoc had figured that he’d rather be a caring idiot than a intelligent... whatever he was.  
But that would never happen, would it? Even with the baby giving him a convenient excuse to change- rather than just come out and vulnerable and honest- he could never be as good as a person as he wanted to be. After all, his past still existed, and no matter how hard he twisted it, those actions were still him. He sighed and threw the gear shift into park. ________

________They had arrived at the police station._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The three walked in with no idea where to start. 2D, still holding the baby, saw the frantic look on Murdoc’s face, though he hid it well. He place a hand on his shoulder. “It’s going to be fine,” he whispered. Murdoc gave him a half-hearted smile and muttered a thanks under his breath._  
“I guess you guys can sit there and I’ll talk to the guy at the desk,” Murdoc gestured left to some waiting seats lined up against the wall close to the door. 2D nodded at him and sat down gently, as not to wake the baby. Murdoc was impressed that the baby was still asleep after all this. _Babies must sleep a lot. I can get down with that. _He quickly smiled and headed toward the front desk. “Hello,” he greeted quite timidly. The man at the desk. “I have a peculiar situation that I need help with.”  
“Well get on with it, what is it?” The man pulled out a pen and paper. He clicked the pen ready to write. Murdoc swallowed, preparing himself for the foolishness that was about to escape his mouth.  
“Very late last night, a baby appeared on my doorstep,” he witnessed the jaw drop on the officer. Murdoc decided to continue. “I would have come in yesterday but it was very late, like three A.M. So, I decided to process everything that was happening and come in today.” He decided to leave out the part where he was drunk. Murdoc placed the papers from the basket on the desk of the cop. “Apparently, this child is mine, which isn’t out of the question, and the mother- whoever she may be- left me all these legal document and this note. This,” he pointed to the custody papers. “leads me to the reason I’m here. I was wondering if I could keep this baby, despite the odd and crazy way it showed up at my doorstep.” Murdoc stared in desperation at the officer in front of him. He really did not want this baby to go through some terrible foster system. His mediocre parenting had to be better than that. The shocked officer looked up and met his eyes, then let out a sigh.  
“Well, I guess we’d have to prove that you actually _are _her relative, and make sure that your home is suitable for her to live with you. I know what it’s like to want to be a good man, but this is a length and arduous process. Are you one hundred percent sure you want to do this?” The officers eyes met Murdoc’s once again. Murdoc looked back at 2D and the baby.  
At that moment it hit him, very quickly, that his life would be changed forever. There’s be no more crazy partying like they did now, at least not as often. No more drinking. No more drugs. He would have to be as normal as he possibly could. He would have to get over himself and all his terrible addictions to finally, for the first time in his life, be there for someone else. It was not going to be easy, and he knew that. In fact, he knew it was probably going to suck, but for some odd reason, he was determined to do it. To change from the terrible man he was becoming, or already was, and finally be the person he always wanted to be, even though he’d never admit that. That he just wanted a family, and a nice life. He would never admit that the buzz from drowning in booze and fame was fading away, and that nagging feeling that he was indeed becoming his dad was coming back. The baby, however, gave him an excuse to never have to admit those things. He would finally be able to, just, do it. Change for the better and show that little voice whose boss. That he wasn’t his dad, and he never would be. He would just play it off as another one of his impulsive decisions, no matter how out of character it truly was.  
Murdoc turned back to the officer, determined. He nodded his head. “Yes, I’m sure.”  
“Okay,” the officer confirmed. “We’ll need a DNA sample from both parties to prove that you’re related.” The man handed Murdoc a long cotton swab. “For the inside of your mouth,” he directed. He then handed him another one. “And that one’s for the baby.” Murdoc grabbed it and nodded in understanding. _No going back now. _He stuck the swab in his mouth._______ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying it do far! I just wanted to mention that I have a tumblr (@duskglimmer) if you all want to ask for any teaser and see any of the art i produce for it. I would love to see your questions! Plus I was going to draw a comic of the very first scene in the book and even some ofc scenes for this AU. Any who, stay tuned! The next chapter should be coming soon.


	5. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc goes shopping for the new baby.

It felt like forever until 2D and Murdoc made it out of the police department. Not because the process itself was long, but because Murdoc figured he’d die of embarrassment. This was the most personal thing that had happened to him, and he had just shared it with a stranger! Luckily, the butterflies in his stomach stalled as he walked out of the public building, coming to terms that there was no going back now.

Giving DNA samples wasn’t too hard. The baby fussed a little when they were sticking the swab in her mouth, but 2D had gotten her to quite down shortly after. 2D was like that. He could calm anyone down with just a gesture or a look. The blue haired boy had pulled him out of several alcohol driven rampages in the past. It was highly impressive, and Murdoc was in constant envy that he couldn’t be as collected mentally as 2D. 

The trio were setting their destination to the nearest shopping center. Not only did they need furniture, but they needed baby food and _fast._ The only thing keeping the baby from hysterics was the finger 2D was lending to her mouth, the dopiest grin upon his face. Hopefully, it would buy then enough time. Murdoc drove to the nearest super market as fast as he could manage in British traffic. Murdoc had never been more thankful for 2D then he was in the last two days. It made his regret of past abuse one hundred times worse. 

Pulling into the parkinglot of Tesco, Murdoc threw the newly purchased Stylo into park. "Do you want to come in or stay in the car?" Murdoc turned to 2D, who snapped out of his 

baby-trance to look at him. 

"I think the inside of a Tesco may be too much for a baby, especially since she'll probably be easily irritated. I'll just stay in the car and text supplies that we might need." 2D's eyes widened with the thought that he might have overstepped his boundaries by producing a game plan. "I-I mean if that sounds good to you." He stumbled out. 

"Yeah that sounds good," Murdoc tried to seem as chill as possible to eliviate 2D's nervousness. He liked that 2D had finally found some confidence to speak his mind. It was what he always wanted him to do instead of looking pathetic. Although, his rampages where he would egg 2D on to fight him probably didn't exactly encourage him to be more direct. God, Murdoc’s approached to everything was so twisted. Why was he so broken?

Murdoc closed the door of the Stylo, leaving the car running to give 2D and the baby air and music. He waved goodbye through window and mouthed that he’d be right back. 2D gave him a thumbs up and turned his attention back to the baby delightfully. Murdoc smiled at the domestic scene as he walked toward the Tesco. He then realized hat he was doing and went back to a deadpan look. He would have to figure out why something like that would make him loosed his grip on monitoring his emotions, but for now he let it leave his mind. 

Grabbing a buggy, Murdoc pulled his phone out of his back pocket. 2D had put together the list of goods and texted it to him while he was still driving. Now he had time to look at it so he could fetch the items. The first half of the list was nothing but baby stuff. Formula, bottles, baby wipes, a crib, etc. Just the first half alone made his bank account whimper a bit. The second half was just random items the rest of the home wanted. Murdoc remarked the sushi (with the brand also written) that he was meant to get for Noodle. He figured he should head over to wherever the most baby stuff was situated considering it was the main reason he was even in the store and that it’d be best if he knew he had it. Walking out with anything missing would spell disaster. As he followed the store signs his mind wandered to the fact that there were no clothes on the list. Murdoc would text 2D and ask him why it wasn’t written but texting took up too much time. That baby could start wailing at any moment without food. Even if leaving 2D trapped in a car with a crying baby gave Murdoc a twang do delight, he figured even he wasn’t that cruel. 

Murdoc could get most of the items without much thought. It wasn’t until he got to the crib and car seat that he began to internally panic. For one, he had no idea if there were any regulatory laws for these types of things. He ran from the law all the time, as if he was going to offhandedly know any laws about children- of which he never planned to have. At least not now anywho. 

Secondly, how was he supposed to tell which one was safer. If he was going to raise a kid they were going to get the best, even if it killed him. And he was already behind on making their life amazing considering he was their father. He could at least start with great equipment. After 30 minutes of rigorously reading labels, researching brands, and inspecting the furniture himself, he finally picked a car seat and crib. The box for the crib was a whole other ordeal. Fitting it on the bottom shelf of the buggy. 

Checking his watch Murdoc saw just how much time he had wasted. He still needed to get the second half of his list. It was mostly foods, but there was some miscellaneous items. One of which was shampoo and conditioner. Murdoc planned a route in his mind, stopping at the shampoo isle last. It was the furthest away from the rest of the items and was closest to the registers. Murdoc then began to frantically run around the store collecting everything he needed. 

Finally ending up on the shampoo isle, he searched for the right brand mentioned on the list. As he searched he came across a brand called Thalia Godess shampoo. It caught his eye for no particular reason, but he did indeed stop and read it intently. He then continued down the shelf until he found the right brand and gathered the hair care products. Shoving them into the buggy, Murdoc speed walked to the shortest check out line, which was not as short as it could be. It would still be a wait until he even reached the check out counter. As he waited he began to focus his attention on his next big task: naming his baby.  _ Lydia? No. Myrtle. Actually, no, that’s rubbish. _ He stepped forward in line. As he thought of more names, his mind tracked back to bottle that had caught his eye just a few moments ago. 

He took another step forward in line. Only two more people were left in front of him.  _Thalia? Why does that sound so familiar?_ Murdoc pulled out his phone once again and took to the internet. He searched the name Thalia, and before the shampoo came up, the name of a goddess appeared. He continued to read down the page. 

** Thalia (sometimes spelled Thaleia) **

** Goddess for comedy and idyllic poetry. He name means “flourishing” for the many praises she would receive on her songs.  **

Music! Of course! No wonder it was so perfect. He was next in line at this point. In fact, the man in front of him was just finishing up. Thalia... The more he said it the more it sounded right. Maybe he’s propose it to the others when he got back. In his opinion it was perfect. It seemed to fit, especially if it was  his baby he was naming. 

He moved up to the register with a big smile on his face. He thought naming the baby would be a long drawn out process and would make the heavy burden of baby responsibility fall on his shoulders. However, the opposite occurred to him. It seemed like there was less of a burden on his shoulders with another task out of the way, and he was excited. The lady checking him out was very nice. She scanned his items pretty quickly and let him scan the big crib box with the hand held scanner. He payed and was able to leave in only a few minutes. He sauntered out of the store very please with himself. 

Murdoc reached Stylo, signally 2D to open the trunk. 2D frantically found and pressed the button to unlock the car. He could here the baby crying, so as he loaded the trunk, he made sure to keep the formula, one of the water bottles, and a bottle separate. He decided to hand the assorted items to 2D before struggling with the big box. “Here,” he began instructing. “Fill the bottle with formula first and then add water. Then you gotta close the lid of the bottle and shake it up. COVER THE HOLE IN THE TOP. I don’t want milk all over my new car!” 

“B-b-but the bottle isn’t clean!” 2D stammered, placing the baby upright over his shoulder, fumbling with the stuff given to him. 

“I know! But it can’t be that dirty! And I’’m not going to let a baby cry and be malnourished because you wanted to clean a bottle!” The baby was still crying. It wasn’t terribly loud but it was a irking sound. Murdoc’s point seemed to shut 2D up and he began mixing in the front seat. Murdoc began struggling trying to fit the crib box in the back seat. It would fit but just barely, and it would be in the way of his rear view. Not too much of an issue, just a bit worrisome. 

After a long 10 minutes of pushing and grunting, everything was packed. Murdoc climbed in the front seat just in time to see 2D put the bottle in the baby’s mouth, who began to suck gratefully. “Thank goodness,” he murmured. He buckled and made sure 2D and the baby- or well Thalia- were set before he put the gear shift in reverse. He then rolled down the window to see behind him and back up safely. “On our way we go.” He remarked, giving 2D a cheeky smile, which he smiled back at, and the group set off for Kong Studios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this fic. I started a new story after loosing interest but I’m back!! Also, sorry for any little continuity errors, its been months. I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc arrives home with the loads and loads of things he bought at the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this thinking I hadn’t posted the last chapter. So basically this is like a special edition to chapter 5 deemed chapter 5B! So sorry!! I hope you enjoy and except a new full chapter soon

Once they got back home, the baby was fully fed (and burped which was apparently a thing you had to do. Thanks 2D). Russel and 2D helped unpack the car while Noodle took the baby, Thalia. Murdoc really had to get used to that. Just calling her by her name sent excitement through his veins. But with it came nervousness about being a bad father and not knowing what do. This wasn’t some temporary arrangement that he could have fun with and then give up on. It was a commitment and it was going to be lots of work. 

These thoughts were perfectly manifested in the struggle that was putting together the crib. They couldn’t even begin working till the room closest to Murdoc, which would now become the babies room, was cleaned up and dusted. This within itself took an hour. Then, not only where the instructions impossible to understand, but after opening the box Murdoc realized there were no fluffy cushions or sheets. Luckily, he was pretty sure there was an extra twin-sized mattress in the attic of Kong, which Russel went off to fetch. Currently, Murdoc sat hunched over the sprawled out steps of assembly and sorted pieces, figuring out where to begin. 2D sat across from him and the pieces, awaiting instructions and wondering if he should say anything. 

After ten minutes of Murdoc squinting and grunting out of confusion he threw the paper aside. “I can’t figure this blasted thing out! I mean there so much to do where do I even start!”

“Well, let’s just start from the beginning. Step one says to take piece B...” 2D perused the wood. He landed on the giant rectangular piece, clearly mean to be the base. “Here it is! And to turn it upside down!” 2D did so. Murdoc let out a heavy sigh and began to follow 2D reading out the instructions. With good communication between the two of them, and Murdoc having to consult the pictures sometimes, they managed to put most of the bottom half together. He was screwing in one of the brackets when he decided to mention the name to 2D. 

“Y’know, I think I have a pretty good name for the baby.” Murdoc tried to seem like his usually confident self but 2D knew him better than anyone. He was super nervous, whether it be because he wanted 2D’s approval or because he had been letting down some seriously thick walls over the past two days. 

“We’ll go ok then. What is it?”

“Thalia. Spelled T-H-A-L-I-A. It’s like the goddess of music and joy, or something like that. Seemed fitting to me. ”

“Wow. That’s really deep. How’d you come up with that?”

“It’s the name of a shampoo brand funny enough. But I like the deeper meaning better.” 2D began to laugh. 

“Yeah me too! Maybe we should stick to that.” He took a pause. “I was thinking in the car and I kind of liked the name Olivia, but you are her father.”

“Well she still needs a middle name. And to be honest, I think you deserve something after all this help.” 

“Are you serious?” 2D stared at him, eye wide open in shock. “You’d let me name her middle name?” Murdoc stopped checking the legs of the crib to look up at the blue haired boy. Breathed out and gave him a bashful smile. 

“Well yeah. I mean, you have been helping me and I honestly done deserve it. Besides Thalia Olivia Niccals sounds pretty good to me.” Murdoc was going to go back to working when Stuart hugged him quite forcefully. 

“Oh thank you! And don’t worry I won’t tell anyone! It will be my little gift!” Murdoc was taken aback by the sudden contact, even if he secretly enjoyed it. He patted 2D twice in the back then slightly pushed him off. 

“Alright alright. Your pushing it Stuart.”

“Oh sorry. Let’s get back to it shall we?” Russel brought the matress in soon after and began to help assemble the crib. Towards the end Murdoc and Russel combined their two halves and thankfully didn’t put any wrong pieces together. After an hour of hard work, the crib was put together, with a mattress and sheets to go with it. The boys decided to take a break before moving the toys and other materials that Murdoc had picked up at the store into the room. Not to mention the changing station had to be put together as well. 

The trio moved to the kitchen to get something to drink, and Murdoc almost reached for a beer, but decided against it. Alcohol was not going to help his already spotty parenting. In fact, he might as well throw all alcohol out the window to make sure he quits this awful habit of his. Another thing on his to-do list. He grabbed a water bottle instead. 

Walking into the living room, he noticed Thalia asleep on the couch next to his favorite spot. She was laying on her belly like most babies do. 

“She got sleepy while I tried to entertain her. Rocked her to sleep then laid her down.” Noodle said softly. She smiled sweetly at him and the baby. A smile that always broke Murdoc into little emotional pieces. Hopefully, he could raise this daughter better than the first time around. 

“Thanks sweetheart.” He said as he gently sat down next to the baby. He gave her a soft rub on the back before taking a swig of his drink and turning to watch the television. 


End file.
